Poems of the Black Order
by Penchant-for-raising-Cain
Summary: A compilation of poetry, written for members of the Dark Order. The list will grow as I write more. *Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui & Science Department *
1. Please God, Keep Me Pure

**This is a poem about Allen Walker, his past, present and his prayers for the future. If the words 'The 14****th****' mean nothing to you, then don't read. I hate giving away spoilers. This is something that had been inside my head for a while. The next one is a Kanda poem.**

**I don't own -man, otherwise, I would have stopped from shortening the name to -man.**

**

* * *

**

Thrown away as an infant, I was sure,  
That soon I would be knocking on heaven's door,  
But as I rose myself from the floor,  
I knew that I was meant for more.

I fought and I survived,  
I was just barely alive,  
I hoped help would arrive,  
Then came a Pierrot, an angel in disguise.

Alas, our time was short,  
He was the one Death had caught,  
"Keep walking forward" he said, his breath expensively bought,  
But I could not, never was I so distraught.

At that point, I joined hands with darkness,  
Only thinking about my happiness,  
It soon became a horrific mess,  
Which I could not put down to rest.

The demon crept forward, and cursed my eye,  
The darkness smiled, and ordered me to die,  
I watched the soul writhe and cry,  
I closed my eyes, my silent goodbye.

The power inside led me to today,  
It killed the demon, and sent him away,  
I understand now, that I need to repay,  
That terrible debt I owed him that day.

That was my quest from then on,  
To undo my terrible wrong,  
I gained friends, who kept me strong,  
I found a place where I belonged.

But now my comrades pass me,  
Wondering if I am ally or enemy,  
The evil inside, it stays under lock and key,  
Until a day, when it will be set free.

I pray to God, to keep me pure,  
To bring me salvation, to give a cure,  
Because I don't know how much I can endure,  
Before I am tempted into the Noah's lure.

* * *

"Please God, keep me pure."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, because it doesn't take long to press that Review button down there. You know you want to push it... **


	2. My Hope is not Visible

**Kanda's poem! These are a compilation of haikus. I thought since Kanda's 'Japanese', then I'll use a Japanese poem style. This is when he and Skinn Bolic were waging war. If you spot a mistake in the syllable count, tell me – I'll fix it. The next one is Lavi's.**

**I don't own -man, otherwise, I really would write fanfiction when I am living it.**

* * *

The night is bitter,  
My sword lies limp in my hand,  
I can barely stand.

Thoughts flit through my mind,  
Where will I land my next blow?  
Blood flows, thick as snow.

I must find that soul,  
The soul who haunts me in dreams,  
Is this what it seems?

Focus! Don't lose sight,  
Keep the facade, do not care,  
Comrades are not there.

But if I am able,  
I will protect all those dear,  
I won't make it clear.

So don't count on me,  
Go forth, defeat the darkness,  
Find your happiness.

* * *

"私の希望は表示されません。"

* * *

**The Japanese translates to "My hope is not visible". If you get Kanda, you get this.**

**Reviews are very welcome! **


	3. Tied by Emotions is a Sin

**Lavi's thoughts on how he feels about the events in his life. I'm really on a roll now - next is Lenalee's.  
**

I am human, I do feel,  
I feel a thirst for knowledge,  
A quest for the unknown,  
In my shining eyes, the hunger is clearly shown.

I am human, I do feel,  
I feel the fatigue of many,  
The many suffering from the wars,  
No matter what, they will live with scars.

I am human, I do feel,  
I feel a sense of distaste,  
For pathetic humans, fighting over water and wine,  
I learnt that, from one to forty nine.

I am human, I do feel,  
I feel pride for my friends,  
Their struggles are really unmatched,  
But I must record them, detached.

I am human, I do feel,  
I feel the way my heart broke,  
The Noah, she set my darkness free,  
To hurt my comrades, to hurt me.

I am human, I do feel,  
I feel guilty for such lies,  
My mind, name and soul is hidden,  
To speak about these things, it is forbidden.

I am human, I do feel,  
In the end, I feel duty,  
But to whom? Bookmen? Black Order?  
It seems as if my life has grown colder.

* * *

Tied by emotions is a sin.

* * *

**I'm thinking that after I've done Lenalee and a few others (like Komui), I'll start another compilation for the Noah. Good idea?**

**Each review is like a hug from a friend, and hugs are welcome :)**


	4. My Friends are my World

**Me trying to figure out Lenalee is hard - she's not a big favorite of mine. But, I tried. I think I will end this soon - with Komui, then Cross. But, if there are any other BLACK ORDER members you want a poem for, don't hesitate to ask. Don't ask for Noah; I'm doing another compilation.**

**The standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

When you close your eyes and look and the world, what do you see?  
The land masses, the islands, the seas?  
For me, it's a puzzle; pieced together by my friends,  
If my friends ceased to live, my world comes to an end.

The man in white, greets me, mission after mission,  
He hugs me, and whispers in my ear, "Well done,"  
His overprotection is soothing somehow,  
It reminds me that we are tied by blood, no doubt.

The quiet samurai, strong and steady,  
He knows I won't talk until I'm ready,  
Although he argues and fights with others,  
I know he will listen to me, one way or another.

The loud mouthed redhead, his knowledge astounding,  
His passion great, his heart abounding,  
Yet, something is not open in him,  
What has he seen that can make him so grim?

Lastly, the white haired clown, sweet and polite,  
Yet his values are terrible, sacrificing himself in a fight,  
I hate his smile – how it makes you feel relief,  
A perfect poker face, but he hold firm to his belief.

So many spin the web of my world,  
Such fragile strings, like butterfly's wings unfurled,  
But even if their presence makes me feel calm today,  
Why does the sense of utter destruction not go away?

* * *

"我的朋友是我的世界。"

* * *

**The Chinese translates to "My friends are my world". Reviews? :)**


	5. Tempus Fugit

**It took me a while to do Komui's, because the words were there, but it was hard to bring them together. So I decided that this would be a mix of Science Department and Komui. I'm not doing a Cross poem, because I want to do a separate one for Generals. The poem is in Reever's point of view.**

**I don't own D Gray man - my savings are not enough yet.**

**

* * *

**

"Too much work, we're all dying!"  
Is the sound that greets my ears,  
Whether it be morning, day, evening or night,  
We know that we'll be working for years.

Formulae and cases scatter the floor,  
Books piled high upon fragile desks,  
The man in charge, slumped over the table in fatigue,  
Oblivious to the Central breathing down our necks.

But no matter how much we moan and cry,  
The knowledge of our comrades' returning safe is our muse,  
We know our blood, sweat and tears save their lives,  
Our hearts can never bear bad news.

Though we feel our own backs break from work,  
It is the man in the white beret who deserves applause,  
He does slack, and avoid the impending papers,  
Nevertheless, he fights for the cause.

As his sister soars, through the skies, and through life,  
His mind is constantly on her, praying for her protection,  
Yes, he goes overboard, annihilating anyone who seems to harm her,  
But wouldn't you do that for a close relation?

When tragedy turns its ugly face to the world,  
He strives to stay strong, to make the right choices,  
Ordinary men would crumble and snap from the pressures,  
He holds steady, against the screaming voices.

Like all of us, he trusts the Apostles of God,  
Even the one accused of being something terrible,  
The refusal to believe that this young hero will succumb,  
Makes these dark days more bearable.

Now, get back to work,  
We don't have time for poems,  
Time is something too precious,  
A diamond amongst gems.

* * *

"Tempus fugit."

* * *

**Tempus fugit is a famous Latin phrase, meaning "time flies". Time is really important to the Science Department, so it seemed fitting.**

**So, this is it for this compilation. Look out for "Poems for the Noah family"! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
